


Lord Kuriza.

by JeckParadox



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Asexual Character, Fatherhood, Genocide, Kid Fic, Other, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Freeza is known as a terrible tyrant, a callous monster who has ordered, and personally caused, the deaths of billions, if not trillions.<br/>His son doesn't seem to fit to that image at all. Enter Kuriza.</p>
<p>A Dragonball AU where Freeza's son, Kuriza, is born a few years before the destruction of planet Vegeta. As such, Vegeta and Raditz are both kids, and Planet Vegeta still exists at the time of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Freeza sniffed the air, hesitating, before entering the room. He was uncomfortably nervous. 

He really shouldn't be, this day had been looming on the horizon for weeks. He should have been prepared, composed.

But he felt weak in his knees. 

He was Lord Freeza. First in line to the throne of the Arcosian Empire. CEO of the Planet Trade Organization. Most fearsome being in the entire galaxy, or at least the most fearsome he, or anyone he knew had ever come across. He had the strength to destroy planets. The life of literally everyone he laid eyes upon was his to do with as he pleased. 

Even his father, or worse, his brother, although they came closest, were still inferior to him.

Nothing made Lord Freeza weak! He was strength incarnate!

"Lord Freeza?"

He jumped a half foot in the air, bright pink-red energy swirling around his fingers,  too panicked to do anything but release a smidge of the destructive force inside. The doctor cowered before him, shaking almost as much as Freeza was. "You-" Freeza began, livid at being surprised, furious more at himself for being so nervous than at the minion. He sighed, gaining control of himself. He was in his zeroth form, his weakest, designed for keeping him calm, and keeping his massive Arcosian power in check. 

If he had been in any form higher, the planet would already be dust.

"...go on. Get up! I'm..." no he wouldn't apologize. He didn't apologize to anyone. Never genuinely. It was a matter of principle, that he, the closest to the Gods, would always be right. "You surprised me, I was lost in my thoughts. Get up."

The minion dusted himself off, getting up off the floor and nervously leading his Tyrant inside the chamber further. Gratitude for his life seemed to radiate from the doctor.

"Is..." Freeza hesitated, the doctor stopped immediately, turning his full attention to his master. "...is he healthy?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, Lord Freeza. Everything is going along swimmingly, if I say so. I've studied in-depth on every aspect of Arcosian biology."

"Good." Freeza said. 

The two continued in silence before reaching a sudden drop, the tyrant waited for the doctor to put on a mechanical suit that was readied for him, before simply levitating down himself. The room was built to fit the extreme and radical conditions of Arcos. The gravity increased exponentially as they went down. The doctor's suit,  which had been designed especially for this task, creaked uneasily as it reached hundreds of Gs. Freeza himself began to feel strained as they entered 600 G, and transformed into his first form, becoming massive, his horns growing out. 

He transformed again, his horns disappearing and his biogems extending, as they reached 2000 G. 

When they reached the bottom, at 100,000 G, at temperatures as cold as space, with air thin enough to asphyxiate, but moving fast enough to slice, that he transformed into his final form. His true form. The one he was born in. 

He crouched down, the nervousness leaving him as the terrifying conditions began making him feel nostalgic for home. The doctor, in his advanced mech, creaked slowly behind him, as the two stood beside a white sphere the size of a beach ball, dotted with red-brown crystal bumps and spikes. Around it had formed a ring hairline cracks, where, if luck would have it, the world's newest Arcosian would push the egg open, breaking it cleanly in half. 

Freeza sat down next to it, smiling. He had remembered when he had first laid the egg, nearly two years ago. Merely the size of a baseball. It had grown large in the time since.

The Doctor had set equipment up next to the egg, checking its vitals, trying to see inside it. So far, all signs pointed to it being healthy, but Freeza felt nervous all the same. 

It seemed to take an eternity, but soon the egg began creaking, as if something inside it were pushing. Freeza leaned in, watching carefully, he put his hands near the cracks in the egg, ready to help open it if his son wasn't strong enough. His own father would have never done the same. Freeza knew for a fact that he and Cooler, out of the dozens of eggs King Cold had laid in his lifetime, were the only ones strong enough to open the eggs by themselves. It was a test of strength, of worthiness to the Arcosian species. It was a tradition, held reverently for billions of years, but a tradition, that with the rise of technology, and interstellar travel to more friendly, weaker worlds, had been outdated even in the time of his great-great-great grandfather. 

He himself would not go through all this nervousness just to give up on his son half-way through. 

The doctor, after what seemed like a year, turned to him, giving him the signal to start aiding his son. He was too weak to break through the shell. Freeza pushed his own fingers through the cracks, with a surprising amount of force, as the egg was one of the harder materials in the universe. 

He pulled apart the egg bit by bit, with his son pushing just as hard on the inside. The doctor measured readings, and told him when to lessen or quicken his pace, in order to match with his child, and not expose it to the elements so quickly. 

Finally, it was overwith, and the magma-hot liquids that filled the egg slowly cooled in the Arcosian-level air. Freeza cradled his newly-hatched son in his arms, smiling. 

The doctor looked at the child, taking notes, before looking at it, really looking at it, and laughing out loud. "A chestnut-" He said, before Freeza's glare silenced him. A chestnut, a  _kuri_. His son looked very similar to his father, but the biggest difference, beside the red tint of his biogems compared to Freeza's violet, was the slight spike that his son's head's biogem grew into. It looked like a chestnut. 

"Kuriza." Freeza said, almost in a determined expression. _Kuriza_ to his _Furiza_. "All hail the newly-born heir of the Planet Trade Organization!" He cried, raising his son in the air. "All hail Lord Kuriza!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is him, then?" Cold asked, reclining in his throne. He tapped the scouter on his eye, and frowned slightly at the result. "...He's weaker than you were at his age."

Freeza hesitated slightly, "That's true, but-"

"Even weaker than Cooler at that age."

"Father, not every Arcosian can be born with our level of strength. Cooler was weaker than you, I was stronger. He's still so far above the average that he'll grow to outclass anyone he comes up against outside of our family."

Cold shrugged. "That may be, Freeza, but it's rather disappointing. What if it's the beginning of a trend?"

Freeza raised an eyebrow. "A trend?"

"What if all the strength I was born with is dying out again?" Cold frowned. "I was so frightened, honestly, when Cooler was born, with that meager power level of his. I was over eleven thousand when I hatched, Kuriza here is barely six thousand!" The ruler sighed. 

"Daddy, Chilled was one of the strongest in our race's history, and even he only reached a meager 200,000 in his first form. After him, his line was just slightly above-average, and then you were born. And then Cooler, although a failure compared to the two of us, was still a God among Arcosians. And then I was born, even stronger than you. Even if Kuriza is weaker than Cooler, that doesn't mean that any of my future children will as well, and even so, that doesn't mean in a few generations someone as strong as you might be born again."

Freeza's father gave a short hum, and leaned back into his chair, holding the tiny form of Kuriza. "Well, either way, I'm looking forward to great things from him."

"Of course Daddy. After all, he is currently the Heir to the Planet Trade Organization."

Cold nodded, before handing the child back to Freeza. "Well, I can't say I'm impressed, but I can offer congratulations. And I must say, I am relieved that after all these years I've finally become a grandfather."

The younger lord rolled his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

"Lord Cooler" Salza said unexpectedly, turning from the monitor. "I have a message from your brother."

"Ah. I wonder what he wants now." 

"It's just a picture of a child wit-" Salza stopped, eyes widening in shock. "Er, there is a written message below, shall I read it?"

"Yes, yes."

"Er... 'Dear Brother, I would like to inform you that you are now third in line for the throne of Cold.'" Salza began, but he stopped as his scouter beeped, indicating Cooler's power level rising slightly in rage. 

" **What**."

"...'W-with the successful hatching of my first child, Kuriza. Father has already acknowledged him, congratulations brother, you're officially an eccentric uncle. Love, Lord Freeza, your supreme commander.' That's it, sire."

"...I hadn't realized that it had happened so quickly. Have that many years passed?" Cooler said, his voice still dripping with some anger. "No matter. So what, my brother has a spawn of his own." He grumbled. "Not like it'll do him any good. Just one more rival in the way, if my nephew is too stupid to step down when the time comes."

"Of course, Lord Cooler."

* * *

 

Freeza entered the main room of the ship, and took his place between his top lieutenants. Not the strongest soldiers in his force by a long shot, but the ones proven the most reliable. Dodoria and Zarbon. The two merely nodded in respect, acknowledging his entrance, before Dodoria made a double-take.

"What?!" He stammered, "Lord Freeza, is that-"

"My son, yes. He hatched a few days ago, it was why I was off-duty the last week." Freeza explained simply, sitting comfortably in his zeroth form in his bubble-chair, his son sitting on Freeza's lap.

"congratulations, my lord." Zarbon said, moving to the side to get a better look at the boy. "What have you named him?"

"Kuriza."

"He looks like a fine, strong child though... forgive me for saying so, M'Lord, but he doesn't... take after you, that much, does he? His.. lack of horns for one thing." Zarbon was hesitating now, wondering if he had accidentally insulted, or said too much. 

"This is his true form, and I'll have you know, he does take after me in my own true form as well. He'll learn the other forms as he gets older, including this one." Freeza elaborated. "I've told you that we are a transforming race."

"Yes, Lord Freeza." Zarbon said, trying to hide his relief. "But... what is he doing here on the bridge?"

Freeza did look annoyed at that, but Zarbon and Dodoria had both earned a special position over the years, where such a look was not an already-fired gun, but instead merely a mine field they would have to cross. "Why wouldn't he? I do not have to explain anything to you."

"Of course, Lord Freeza, I was simply curious." Zarbon said, glad at having once again avoided death.


	3. Chapter 3

Freeza sighed happily, watching as his son ate messily. Meal times had, for the longest time, been the quietest part of the day for him. He would sit back, sip a glass of wine, and try whatever new delicacy his chefs had prepared. Now though, it was just as active as any other part of the day. 

It was a jarring change to say the least. He had never contemplated how ironically peaceful his life had been. He was the ruler of a planet sharking organization after all, he ran an army of the fiercest mercenaries in the galaxy, but in the end, most of his work boiled down to paperwork and phone calls. The mass-murder was only one part of the job, after all, even if it was the fun part. The PTO was funded by interstellar planetary trade. The barter of resources on a mass scale. Freeza had to play the parts of an evil dictator, a competent CEO, a vengeful god, and a salesman all at once.

There existed a multitude of races that were in want of suitable planets for various reasons. Overpopulation, mainly, was what got potential customers willing to look into his services. Either a desire to move excess populations onto a new world, or the desire to use the new worlds for food production, was the main draw to his business. But he had to convince them all the same. It was a lot of talking, accounting, and taking record. And he was good at it. Better than even his father, which was why Cold was willing to step down from the position of CEO in the first place. It went without saying he was superior to Cooler, the battle-mad mutt. It also went without saying that it took up a lot of his time. He had precious few hours to enjoy the finer things in life, and the rest was dedicated to providing them. 

But now that he was a father, he had one more thing to add to the madness. Taking care of Kuriza. 

Arcosians, above all else, are survivors. The strongest, the most adaptable, the most durable, mortal species in existence. Nothing else even came close, beside literal Gods. He could have tossed Kuriza into space, and returned in four or five years, and Kuriza would be alive, waiting for him. 

And so, Kuriza, despite being a newborn, did not require supervision for the normal reasons. He required supervision mainly to keep him from causing unneeded destruction. The average Freeza soldier he employed had a power level of one to three thousand, and so had to be kept out of the way, or else they would end up accidental victims of Kuriza. Freeza was saving Kuriza's first kill for a special occasion, and he didn't want it wasted on some random mook who was on Kuriza's side anyway. He needed to be watched, and grabbed before he caused damage to the ship, as ships worthy of bearing Lord Freeza were even more difficult to replace than minions. 

This job, he left mainly to Zarbon and Dodoria. In addition to all of their other duties, of course. 

Freeza himself also took time from his schedule to spend with Kuriza. The PTO could not, and did not, run itself, but he could leave it for hours at a time. It was an organization that spanned the whole galaxy, after all. It needed to function without his presence. And so, every day, he spent some time with Kuriza, teaching, eating, playing, reading. 

It was fun, really. It brought back memories of his own childhood. Of Cold and Cooler spending time with him, teaching him the ways of the universe, and everything else. 

 

* * *

 

"Lord Freeza." Sorbet said, giving a deep bow.

"Now, for what reason did I travel for an entire year out into the bloody middle of nowhere?"

"Er, it's the locals, sir." The small alien sighed, "They slaughtered our ground troops, and refused every offer I'm authorized to give... we'll need someone at the level of Zarbon or Dodoria."

"I see." He looked behind him, as Kuriza climbed up the wall. "Kuriza, darling, come down here for a second. Daddy wants to show you something."

Kuriza turned toward his father, smiling and dropping down, landing flawlessly. Kuriza was about a year and a half, and was well on his way to being the next most feared thing in the universe. "Yeah?"

"What's the average Power Level for the species on the planet?"

"Er, about 200. But their warriors tend to be in the four-to-five thousand range..."

"Hop in." Freeza said, smiling as Kuriza climbed aboard the hover chair, sitting in his father's lap. 

"Lord Freeza, what are you going to do?"

"Offer a last chance." He said, with a small smile. The pod quickly descended through open space, drifting toward the planet below. Kuriza stared below with a deep interest.

"Daddy, what's that?" 

"Hm?"

"The thing... it looks like the maps, but it's beautiful!"

Freeza blinked. "This... is the first time you've been to a planet since your birth, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Freeza smiled warmly at his son, placing his hand on top of his head, patting him appreciatively.

"You think this rock is beautiful?"

"Uh huh." Kuriza stared down at the turquoise orb, specked by clouds. Freeza looked at it closer. It wasn't anything special, he thought. His first instinct was of course to classify it in a business-like manner. A world that was, in his opinion, slightly worse than average. A little bit of terraforming here and there would bring the price up to his standard fare. Not especially good for the main crops of any of his main customer races, too little landmass to be an acceptable colonization spot, unless it was to an amphibious race like the current denizens. Unless he had an especially bad year, he'd flat-out ignore it. The only reason his people had come here was for recruitment for the PTO's forces. A planet that regularly produced sentients with power levels above 80 was one to keep tabs on.

Looking at it from an aesthetic point of view... he supposed the oceans were pretty enough. Three moons, each a different color, that was certainly a bonus. And oceans were good for resorts... but there were already a good amount of resort worlds.

"...Do you want it?" Freeza asked. He wondered if he should have. His father has waited until Freeza was five before giving him his own planet to manage. And waited until he was seventeen before giving him a populated one, or rather, a planet that was _meant_ to be populated, and must _remain_ populated. But thinking back, he vaguely recalled as a toddler playing around in the mud somewhere. He would have to ask his father if he had ever had a simple playground planet, at an age where he wouldn't remember it.

"...Do I want it?" Kuriza asked, eyes widening. "You mean, I can have it?"

"Maybe. I suppose it depends on whether or not the current denizens continue to remain problematic." He watched Kuriza's expression dim slightly. "Well, if you _really_ want it..."

"Who lives here right now?" He asked.  The aliens, a glance to his scouter, told him, were called the Herva. 

"Some simpletons called Herva. They tend to produce people with above-average power levels. We thought it pertinent to try persuading them to work under me."

"Ah. So people I shouldn't go near?"

Kuriza was mostly told to keep away from everyone beside Freeza himself, and those with a high enough Power Level, such as Zarbon and Dodoria. "For now. Although, if they decide not to work for me, you may do whatever you wish to them."

"Alright."

The pod lowered itself down toward the planet, breaching the atmosphere slowly. The planet's warriors, with a respectable ~4200 each rose up to meet them before they crossed through the cloud barrier. Kuriza stared into the skies with a sense of wonder. He had never seen a horizon that wasn't full of stars. 

"Freeza!" Growled the lead warrior, the one with the highest Power Level at... with a beep, the number 4875 appeared. "I thought we told your men we didn't have any interest in working for a tyrant."

"What's a tyrant?" Kuriza asked.

"A King, darling. A particularly authoritative one."

"Ah."

The lead warrior looked surprised to see Kuriza there with him. "Who is this..."

"Child? He's mine."

"...You would bring your child into battle?!"

"Battle? Hah!" He gave a smile he knew was infuriating. "Ludicrous, unless of course that you would consider the act of stepping on an insect a battle. But even so, I think there's no need for that. I have brought my son because I wish to teach him the family business. Diplomacy, if you will. All of you are strapping young men, oh and women I see, who seem like you could take on entire worlds of your lessers. I of course, wish to merely pay you to do exactly that."

"Not. Interested." He growled out. "...If you're not here to fight, then leave."

"Hm." He turned to his son. "Kuriza, this planet is yours."

"Really?!"

"Yes. You heard the man. He doesn't work for me."

Kuriza grinned wildly, and stood up in his father's lap. "Take us down!"

"You know, I think today is going to be chalk-full of learning experiences. Fly down yourself, Kuriza. Go and play. For as long as you want."

"Wait... Fly... all the way down there?"

"Go on."

"Don't ignore me, Freeza!" The lead warrior growled, charging a bright yellow ball of chi.

"I am speaking with my son!" He growled, sending out a spike of energy that blew away the closer clouds and sent the warriors sprawling. 

"Daddy, you're so cool!" Kuriza said, as he seemed to think any time Freeza utilized his chi at all.

"Yes, yes. Now go on, Kuriza. Ah!" He reached into the pod, pulling out a Scouter. "Call me when you're ready to go home."

"Okay... as long as I want?"

"Indeed. I'll make a little vacation out of it."

He smiled, and stood on the edge of the pod, looking down into the fluffy white sea of clouds of the upper atmosphere. One of the warriors was coming back, and with an evil glint in his eye as he noticed Kuriza raised his hand, still glowing yellow with energy. The Lead Warrior grabbed his arm, stopping the shot. "We don't shoot children. We're not _like him_. That's the whole point of not working for him!"

Kuriza took a breath and then leaped off the side, diving into the clouds. 

Freeza turned toward the warriors, smiling evilly. "For that charitable act, I offer you one last chance. Join me, or die. There _are_ a multitude of benefits, you know. Good pay, decent shore leave on a multitude of planets, an excellent retirement plan, health insurance, and good dental, for soldiers who happen to have teeth."

"Never." 

"Oh well." In an instant, the lead warrior's head was separated from his body. Both dropped. "Any other takers? I mean, for his stupidity, your planet is already going to become the plaything of my boy, but each of you, the planet's finest, are welcome to join. Hm?"

The one who had almost shot Kuriza hesitantly came forward. "...N-no hard feelings, right?"

"Of course not. This is _business_ , my friend." He looked at the others. "Shows you have the right attitude for the job, after all. Any other takers? I'll give you fifteen more seconds."

The group of twenty slowly began breaking up, and seven more drifted over to Freeza, looking guilty about it. "Hm. Acceptable, you'll all be working harder than usual for the first year of service, to make up for the soldiers you killed here, but afterwards you'll be put on a more agreeable schedule, befitting warriors of your caliber." His eyes shifted to the angry thirteen remaining Herva warriors, who were now angrier with their former companions than with Freeza. "For your first assignment- pick off the leftovers." His hand shot out, firing a bright, burning red ball of chi, that enveloped most of the group that remained loyal to their homeworld. But not all. "Well? _Pick off the leftovers_."

* * *

Kuriza had half-expected the clouds to be bouncy, like mushrooms, from their appearance, but as he flew through it, he found it was mostly just colder air, that was hard to see through. Igniting his palm with glowing-red chi, he extended it like a flashlight, trying to look around and see what else was inside the cloud. Finding nothing, he dropped even lower, before stopping when he caught sight of the ocean. It was a different color, up close, and with fascination, he saw that it was also moving. Shooting downward, he skimmed the surface of the water with his tail, before diving in. 

Shooting deeper and deeper underwater, he made a curve and shot back up into the sky, smiling at the ripples he made. 

Tapping his scouter, he searched for Power Levels.

Of course, all the highest ones were above him, his father, the warriors, but next there were...

Smiling, he flew across the sea at high speed, aiming for the collection of hundreds of power levels ahead of him. Soon enough structures appeared on the edge of the horizon. Going right up to one of the towers, he followed it to its top and sat down, overlooking the town. The first one he had ever seen. Never before had he imagined so many people in one place. Grinning, he dropped down, slowing himself in midair a few moments before he hit the street. 

The inhabitants of the town seemed to be going about their daily path, buying, selling, walking, but everyone stopped to stare at Kuriza, who only smiled back at them. "Hello!"

"Um..." an old woman asked, looking at him. "Are you... an alien?"

"Yep!" He said cheerfully. "My name is Kuriza!" 

None of them seemed to know what to make of him. "Did you come here with the Freeza our warriors left to fight?"

"Yeah, he's my Dad!" At this the fear began to spread. 

"Did you get past them?" one of the bystanders asked, scared.

"Yeah, my Dad's talking to them right now." He grinned widely, spreading his arms, as if trying to encapsulate the whole sky. "He said that this planet was mine now!"

The villagers began to panic then, rushing one way or another while Kuriza laughed innocently. A few of the people rose up, charging the chi that they had, and diving for the child. 

Kuriza, sensing that these aliens wanted to spar, grinned and got into a battle stance of his own. 

One leaped at him, bringing down a Chi-ball that was guided by his foot. Kuriza dived under the man, grabbing his leg with his own tail, and slamming him into the ground with a satisfying thump. Seeing the man had given up, Kuriza waited for the next attacker, who he jumped over, delivering a kick to the skull as he did so. The Herva collapsed instantly. The sparring continued on for several more minutes, and Kuriza smiled at a job well done. 

Deciding to entertain himself, he flew after the others, who in their panic, took off for the sky to escape him. Chasing down one after the other, he would shout "Gotcha!" to surprise them, before swinging them bodily back toward the town they came from. It was all pitifully easy, compared to his spars with Zarbon and Dodoria, or other PTO soldiers, the times when Freeza permitted it.

Kuriza supposed that was all you could get out of people who only had power levels of a few hundred. 

* * *

 

"How disappointing." He said to himself. Leaving a planet with this high a potential for soldiers with only five. Five above-average, sure, but all the same. He tapped his Scouter. "Manager, this is Lord Freeza. Five elite Herva are coming up, who have agreed to join the army." He said simply. "Have them prepped and suited. Begin their training as you will. I'm claiming this world for personal recreation, it's no longer under your management."

"O-Of course, your majesty..."

Switching his scouter to scanning mode, he locked onto who he knew was his son. The only warrior on the planet, aside from Freeza, to have a power level above 7,000.

Floating casually down to him, he noted the abandoned city with a bit of pride, as well as the bodies strewn about. As far as he could tell, they were all probably still alive. The scouter is always unreliable when sensing the strength of unconscious creatures. Well, he hadn't told his boy to kill anyone. It seemed he was having fun simply messing around. Following the trail of mayhem, he found his boy on the sea shore, standing proudly on a rock, both hands on his hips. "Higher!" He commanded to the Herva below, who were building sand castles. 

"Er... Kuriza sir-"

"King Kuriza!"

"Only a Lord, I'm afraid." Kuriza turned around, and broke out in a wide smile. 

"Dad!" He flew up, landing in his father's lap in the pod. 

"Hehehe, but I'm afraid what I said is true. You can't go around calling yourself King Kuriza quite yet. Your grandfather Cold is the only Arcosian King. Don't worry, _eventually_ you'll have the position."

"Aw. Oh well." He turned to the Herva, and waved him off. "Sorry, Lord Kuriza, not King Kuriza."

"Um... Yes, er, Lord Kuriza." The Herva was sweating now. "Um... we can't make the castles higher... the sand dries out too quickly."

Kuriza frowned, and then, reached out with telekinesis to grip the nearby ocean water, summoning a wave with a swish of his arms. Crashing the water down over all the sand castle attempts, and their unlucky builders, he let out a hiss of regret as the towers disappeared into the water. "NO!"

Freeza chuckled. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"So... do you like this planet?"

"It's... It's... so big!" He said, still amazed with it. "And there's so much water, and the sky is so weird! And the people are all funny! I love it! Thank you Daddy!"

Freeza raised an eyebrow. "You... like the people?"

"They're fun! They're all so weak, though." He frowned. "I knocked them around a bit..."

"There's no need to be upset." Freeza said, hugging him closer. "Or rather, I am not upset. I said you could do what you wished with the planet. That includes the inhabitants. I'll tell you whenever it's _not_ okay to 'knock someone around a bit'. They don't work for me, so do whatever you want."

Kuriza brightened with relief. "Good!" He turned back to the Herva, who were all in the process of trying to dry off or still only just escaping from the pull of the ocean. "Do you want make sand castles?"

"Not particularly." Kuriza looked saddened, so Freeza added "But I do enjoy watching you giving them orders. It's good practice." He smiled, patting his son on the back. "Look at my boy, growing up, already a leader."

Kuriza, proud, jumped down from the pod and marched toward his new servants. "Okay! So... the water knocked over the castles. So we need to rebuild them! The sand is all wet now, so work fast!"

Freeza watched his son play in the surf and order around terrified aliens for hours, for the most part ignoring the growing pile of messages coming in from his scouter. He was particularly impressed when, in a burst of creativity, Kuriza ordered the villagers to disassemble their own town hall, to harvest materials to reinforce even taller sand castles. Freeza recorded the moment with his scouter, and uploaded it to his computer aboard the ship. Maybe he would send it to Cold and Cooler.

Kuriza witnessed his first sunset, and loved it.

* * *

 

Five days later, Kuriza began getting tired, and the two of them decided to return back to the ship. 

"So, what do you want to do with it?" Freeza asked, once they were clean, and eating dinner.

"My planet?" Kuriza said. "Hm... when can we come back?"

"Hmm... it's... a bit of a distance, isn't it?" Freeza said mainly to himself. "It would likely not be for several years, if ever."

"..." Kuriza looked downcast at that, and looked down at his food. "I guess... I don't know?"

Freeza shrugged. "Well, it's not like it's going anywhere." He sipped his wine, and thought about it. "How about we come back when you're a little older? The Herva produce powerful warriors occasionally. It _would_ be a waste to just destroy them all."

Kuriza smiled, nodding in agreement to the idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kuriza  
> Kuriza is actually not an original character, but rather a character created by Akira Toriyama himself. Though his canonicity is dubious, considering that he is introduced in the humor-manga Neko Majin, rather than Dragon Ball, but I decided to take the idea and run with it.


End file.
